


Shattering Revelations

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Pearl fixes the time travel, Rose is Pink Diamond, Rose is Pink reveal, The truth is revealed, Time Travel, the big reveal!, thinga ma-bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: A prompt from the Steven-Universe-AU-prompt account where Steven uses the hour glass to meet Rose and even find out her true identity.
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Kudos: 13





	Shattering Revelations

"PEARL, I'M READY TO TALK!" 

"Uh- what?" 

"I got your text!"

"Oh that one! Well... I can't tell you, but I can show you." She summons the timeglass. "I fixed it to show you what I wanted to tell you" she hands it to him. He reluctantly grabs it. "I set it up to send you to specific times and locations" it starts glowing. "Good luck Steven." She says.

"Wait, what? What do you mean-" He’s sent back in time. The light dimmed “-‘good luck?’ “ He looked around. The temple wasn't there. He saw only Obsidian. He walked outside.

“-You're going to be something extraordinary, you're going to be a human being." He knew that voice anywhere. He ran to it and saw her. Leader of the rebellion, his mom, Rose Quartz. He watched as they made the video for him. “Hey Rose!"

  
She quickly looked back at the camera "Take care of them Steven"

He subconsciously clutched his gem and watched as the video ended. After... his dad? Soon-to-be dad? (Time travel is weird) left he walked up to Rose.

"Um. Hello" He said shyly.

She looks down at him "Hello. My name is Rose Quartz, what's yours?"

"My name is Steven"

"That's a wonderful name. That's going to be the name of my child too if it’s a boy.”

Steven looks down at his past self. It's so strange knowing you’re in your mom’s stomach and looking at it. "What brings you here?" 

“Oh um. Well... I'm here because of this" he takes out the timeglass "Pearl sent me here. I'm not sure why. I'm from the future and I'm he lifts son, Steven Quartz Universe" he lifts up his shirt, hoping that it's enough proof.

"Is that really you Steven?" She asks. He nods "Oh stars! I never thought i'd see my kid! Now I know if it's going to be a boy or girl! Oh, how is it like? Do you get along with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl? How is Greg? How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks with stars in her eyes.

"Um, I get along with the gems great. dad is good and I'm 14." He makes sure he didn't answer the last question. Rose didn't seem to notice. She hugs him "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too" the timeglass glows slightly

"Um, mom, could you put me down?"

"Oh, sorry" she places him down

"No, it's okay. It's just that I think I have to leave soon" it glows brighter.  
  


"Steven, remember. I love you" before Steven can reply he teleports once more

* * *

  
This time he's in the palanquin. He hears a voice once again and walks to it but makes sure he doesn't change the time stream this time"-And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!"

"There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe-“

"Blue and Yellow don't care, they never have. This is Pink Diamond's colony. We can end it all right here, right now.”

Pearl's grip on Rose's sword tightened “You know this is crazy, right?" Rose nods "Your status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore.” She nods again "This will change everything."

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

Pearl sighs and blushes "It is"

"We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the crystal gems. I want to live here with human beings! I want to live here with you! We'll both finally be free!"

"Ok, I'm ready" Pearl says

"Peeaarl!" Rose squeals as she grabs Pearl's hands.

"I can't belive i'm going to do this.”

"I can't exactly shatter myself." The two hug and Rose shapeshifts. Steven watches as he sees her true form. Pink Diamond. Steven makes sure he isn't seen. Pink grabs a dirt with a flower and crushes it, turning it into fake gem shards.

"Convincing?

"Very much so, my diamond" Pearl says, obviously uncomfortable.

"Soon it'll just be Rose"

Pink swallows the shards while Pearl starts to unsheathe the sword but Pink stops her.

"Wait! There's one last thing I need to do."

"Yes?" Pearl puts the sword on the ground.

"No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back" she gently puts Pearl's hands over her mouth "So, for my last order to you as a diamond, please, lets never speak of this again. No one can know”

She stands up and walks outside. Pearl turns into Pink and goes outside to 'shatter' Pink. Pearl walks back, gem in hand. Just then the timeglass lights up again. Teleporting him once more.

* * *

  
He got back to the exact same place and time he left at. He doesn't focus on that.

"I know..." he says

"I wanted to tell you for so long" Pearl says, tearing up

"Mom was Pink Diamond." The timeglass falls out of his grasp, shattering into pieces.


End file.
